Friendship forged by Q/Hercules/Voyager crossover
by Skylark
Summary: Q helps Hercules and Iolaus meet for the very first time.


Star Trek Voyager/Hercules crossover 

Disclaimer: The characters of Star Trek Voyager belong to Paramount Pictures while the characters of Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. I am just borrowing these characters. I make no money from these stories. They are only being used for the entertainment of others. 

Title: Herc and Iolaus: Friendship forged by Q 

Summary: Thanks to the help of Q, Hercules and Iolaus meet for the very first time. 

CHAPTER 1 

"Let's not let this Dark Entity get away from us.....Warp 8...now! yelled Captain Janeway 

"Yes Captain" said the relatively new Ensign Chang 

Suddenly a bright flash of light and the Q appears on board the U.S.S. Voyager....Q appears his usual arrogant self wearing a admiral's star fleet uniform... 

"Hello Captain Janeway..today I outrank you..I'm your admiral.." says Q without a care in the world.. 

"Unless you can help us defeat the Dark Entity..I don't have time for this" growled Janeway to Q.."What do you want..Q?" 

Q looks at Ensign Chang...and responds "Just checking up on my children..Captain..that's all..." Chang looks away from his father, his face red with shame. It hadn't been easy growing up half-Q and half human. "Captain Janeway..begins Chang nervously...Q is my father..." before Chang could speak anymore..Q interrupts rudely... 

"Well..so you call yourself..Ensign Chang my son...tell me how's your mother..Darla..doing..is she as gorgeous as ever? asked Q 

Janeway's jaw drops. She had no idea that her Ensign Chang was half-Q..all she knew about Chang was that he was fresh from the Academy and that he reminded her of a Harry Kim many years ago when the U.S.S. Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant...in a sympathetic voice she faces Chang "If you want to talk to Q..your father in private...you can use my ready room..." she gives Chang a reassuring look that portrayed that no matter what his heritage he was still a part of her crew. 

"Hello Q..what do you want from me.." said Chang... 

"Now that's not a nice way to address your father" says Q.."besides what makes you think I want something...all you mortals have such an annoying habit of asking that question...why can't a father just visit his son?".... 

"Because you're not much of a father..where were you when I was growing up...when mother and I were struggling..or when mother got sick...when she died..you didn't know she was dead did you Q? asked Chang accusingly... 

"All mortals die sooner or later..Chang..it's the way of things..but you..you are half-Q..you won't have to worry about that if you let me help..said Q.."don't get me wrong.. I was fond of your mother..but ..."Chang interruped his father... 

"But nothing..GET OUT Q! If you had really cared about anyone else but yourself you would have done something to save mother..but NO...you stayed away..what good is it being half-Q when...between anger at his father and grief at his mother's death...Chang dissolved into tears... 

"Listen Chang..I'm here because the Q continuum sent me here..You are half-Q but you have spent your life as a mortal..you even joined Starfleet..says Q in a sarcastic voice.."I agree with the Q continuum..I want you trained in the ways of the Q...continued Q 

"No father..I want no part of YOU or the Q continuum...Leave me alone..you do that so well anyway..GO AWAY...said Chang angrily... 

"I'm afraid I can't, son and you have no choice but to follow me.." said Q..alright I'll make you a proposal..the Q will help Janeway catch this "Dark Entity" if you come with me willingly..." proposed Q....this Dark Entity creature is a renegade Q...son..you can't turn down MY offer..said Q with a wink in his eye. 

"So, the Dark Entity is a renegade Q..that figures..you Q have been nothing but trouble...alright..I accept your offer..what do you want from me? offered Chang giving in to his father reluctantly... 

"That's better..I'll have the Q continuum contact Janeway..and they can chase the Dark Entity together..come on..we have work to do..you will learn to be Q..my son..but before Q could snap his fingers Chang asks... 

"This Dark Entity is more than just a renegade Q..he's a threat to the continuum..otherwise you would have snapped your fingers and you would have gotten rid of it..no..my Q senses tell me that you really came here because you need MY help..or more importantly you need the help of us "poor mortals" to capture this Q..that's the REAL reason for this "fatherly" visit isn't it? accused Chang 

"The Q continuum needs for you to be trained in the ways of the Q..you are my son after all..it is my responsibility to teach you...lied Q 

"No, you need me to be trained in the powers of the Q to help you save the continnuum...I'm no good to you if I don't know my powers ...isn't that so "father"? said Chang 

"I have no more time for this..said Q angrily. He snaps his fingers and disappears with his son..just as Janeway enters her ready room..she sees Q disappear with a member of her crew. 

"Q..yells Janeway "Bring back my crewman..Q you come back right away..Q come back here..." but Janeway finds she is yelling at an empty room. 

"Tuvok to Janeway..please come to the bridge" says Tuvok 

"On my way.." says Janeway as she walks to the bridge. 

"What is it Tuvok?" asks Janeway.. 

"Chromoton particles...Captain..we've detected 2 lifeforms entering a Chromoton wormhole..I don't know what that is about..said Tuvok thoughtfully. 

"Chang and Q..they're travelling through time.." murmurs Janeway almost to herself.. 

"Captain?" asks Tuvok 

"This is Captain..to the crew of Voyager...The Q has just been aboard our ship..He has kidnapped Ensign Chang..It is believed that the Q has taken Ensign Chang through a wormhole..We are going to go through that wormhole...I will find my missing crewman...This is Janeway out..says Janeway 

"Paris, get me a comm link to Starfleet Headquarters immediately.." says Janeway 

"Admiral Netchiev..one of my crew members has been kidnapped by the Q..our sensor logs indicate that Q knows who this Dark Entity we've been fighting is..before disappearing with my crewmen..Q told Ensign Chang vital information about the Dark Entity..we will follow Q into the wormhole to obtain this information from Q ...once we know WHO the Dark Entity is..we will be able to defeat it..permission to enter the wormhole after Q asks Janeway.. 

"Permission granted..Janeway..you and your crew may follow Q into the wormhole..keep communications open..I will send the U.S.S. Enterprise to chase after the Dark Entity in your absence...good luck on finding Ensign Chang and the Q...this is Admiral Netchiev out.... 

CHAPTER 2 

Back in Greece, 5,000 years earlier..... 

General Skouras is furious that his son, Iolaus, has not grown to his potential. He spanks his son in frustration.... 

"You are a runt, a crybaby..a no good do for nothing mama's boy..in this world son, you have to be strong...not weak..for only the strong have choices in this life..it is the strong that rule over the weak....shouted Skouras as he spanked his son... 

With his golden curls swathered in sweat and his cerulean blue eyes in tears, little Iolaus cried as his father held him over his knee and continued to spank him..and then beat him senseless..Iolaus' body became covered in bruises again..."Oh father..I will be good..please stop..ouch..that hurts..."cries Iolaus..father I'll be good..be good..father..I will be strong..father..you'll see..." 

Skouras tires of his son's complaints and leaves his son crying on the cabin floor and walks out the door. As soon as Skouras stops beating his son, little Iolaus, with tears in his eyes, his little chest still heaving from his crying runs blindly out the door. 

As Q snaps his fingers, Chang no longer sees the ready room of the U.S. Voyager. Chang reappears and finds himself on Earth..sometime in the past. Chang rubs his eyes as the transport from Voyager to Greece leaves him somewhat disoriented. Chang gathers his wits as he looks about him. Suddenly a small blond boy in tears blindly runs into him.... 

"Hey..don't cry..no one is going to hurt you...you don't have to shiver..it's alright as Chang tries to soothe the boy... 

"Don't hurt me..cries Little Iolaus..I didn't mean to run into you..it was an accident..his blue eyes still overrun with tears..as the bruises become apparent to Chang... 

"Here..if you'll just let me..I can heal you..don't worry..what's your name? asks Chang 

"You can heal me? Are you a god? My name is Iolaus..." says Little Iolaus curiously his fear dissipated as he wonders if this nice-looking young man is really a God. 

"Well no, Iolaus..I'm not a God..but my name is Chang..I guess you could say I'm a half-God..in my world I'm a half-Q..explained Chang. As Chang held the small boy's attention, he quietly pushes away Iolaus' golden curly locks away from his face and he heals the black eye and the other wounds on Iolaus' face... 

"Tell me Iolaus..how did you get these nasty bruises..." asked Chang kindly as he healed one bruise, cut and broken bone after another... 

"Wow..you are a God..you healed me..thanks..I..I..I..bump myself often.." Iolaus looks at the kind man his blue eyes still aglaze in wonder..hoping the kind God would swallow his lie..Iolaus was ashamed to admit the real cause of his injuries....ashamed to admit how his father felt about his weakness...about him being a crybaby..a runt..a failure... 

"Alright then Iolaus..run along..I've healed you all I can" said Chang sadly..Chang thought to himself..I only wish I could help heal your soul...as he wondered what monster would beat his own son......Chang wandered off in search of his father..Q.....who was nowhere to be found.... 

Both Chang and Iolaus turned as they heard a commotion not far from them. A group of bullies had surrounded another small boy who was fighting incredible odds--seven to one--and succeeding..sort of... 

"Hey half-God freak...no one wants to be your friend..who wants to be friends with a freak..said one bully 

"You're just a bastard son of Zeus..your mother's not married...bastard..said another bully 

The little boy had fought off the larger bullies and with stiff determination he was able to throw the larger bullies away from him..but their taunts hurt him nevertheless for despite his Olympian strength, 6-year old Hercules failed to hide his tears as he heard the taunts....for he truly believed himself to be a freak... 

"Look, Iolaus..that little boy needs our help..he can't fight off all those bullies alone..said Chang... 

"No, I don't want to help him..everyone in the village says he's a freak..a half-God...they say he's not normal..said Iolaus hesitantly.... 

" You mean like the way your father calls you names and beats you..." said Chang kindly... 

"How do you know about that?" asked little Iolaus hesitantly. 

Chang pushed away an errant lock of golden curly hair away from little Iolaus' face and said "because I read your soul..Iolaus..your father is wrong..you are not a runt..a crybaby..your soul is pure..you have the heart of a hero..go help that little boy..he needs you..and you need him..in this world..Iolaus..no one is a freak..never pre-judge people..always look..into their souls..and that will lead you to the truth..go Iolaus..help Hercules..little Iolaus..you will learn that the truth lies in the heart..." 

Hercules found himself surrounded. With tears still streaming down his face, he faced more and more bullies and he bravely fought them off as they continued to make fun of his heritage.."Bastard...Bastard son of Zeus...freak..." 

"He's not a freak..yelled one lone voice as a blond streak approached and took out the rest of the bullies..He's a person.....He's.my friend..no one makes fun of my friend! .Iolaus gave a grin and a wink at Hercules. Hercules looked stunned. 

"Thanks..for helping me with those bullies" he hastily wiped away his remaining tears but his eyes remained sad and lonely...Iolaus looked into Hercules' azure eyes and realized he was looking into Hercules' soul..and he did NOT see a freak..or a half God..instead he saw a scared and lonely six year old boy.....Iolaus realized the truth of Hercules' heart....he saw fear..loneliness...hurt..much like himself..he saw himself in Hercules' eyes...to his astonishment.... 

"Hi..my name is Iolaus...I live right over there..we're neighbors" grinned Iolaus his blond hair blowing away from his face, his blue cerulean eyes mischeviously shining... 

Rather shyly and awkwardly..Hercules introduced himself "Hello Iolausth, my nameth Herculeth..he lisped shyly..you really wanth to be friendsth with me? Hercules asked incredulously.. 

"Well yeah..of course..why not..asked a very puzzled Iolaus..."Besides I have many half-God friends..you know...why just today..I was healed by a half-God..or half-Q..see this scar..it's was healed today" gloated Iolaus proudly.... 

"Wow..I've never had a friend before..I didn't know there were other half-gods..Iolausth you really want to beth myth friendth lisped Hercules shyly with tears of gratitude running down his cheeks..Oh Iolausth..you don't know how happy I am to have a friend..said Hercules..Hercules gave Iolaus a fierce hug and wouldn't let him go. 

"Heh..Herc..you can let me go now..Herc..you're holding me TOO tight...Herc..Herc..I can't breathe..." said Iolaus as he looked down to see that his feet no longer touched the ground... 

"Oh sorry..Iolausth..I forgoth my own strength.." an embarrassed Hercules let Iolaus down..."Let's go to mama's..she'll have a stew ready..are you hungry Iolausth? asked Hercules shyly...Hercules was not accustomed to having company..after all it was Iphicles who always bought home friends...he had always wanted friends like Iphicles..his older brother..."Besides..Mama cooks delicious stew...says Hercules as he watched Iolaus' sapphire eyes widened in wonder.....for Hercules was about to learn Iolaus' love for food. 

"Always..I'm starving..Herc..lead me to the stew!" yelled an enthusiastic Iolaus his blue eyes glowing with anticipation of the food to come...his mouth savoring at the idea of a good meal in his stomach...for a change...no more hunger like at HIS house... 

"Iolaus...I don't know why you defended me today..I mean all the other boys think I'm a freak..you're the first person to really..I mean to really like me..Thank you from the bottom of my heart..here..have some more stew...as Hercules handed him a hearty portion of stew...they quietly chewed their food together. 

"Listen, Herc...I want you to know..you can always count on me...oh and pass me some more stew..I can eat a horse..or two..as Iolaus talked with his mouth full. 

"Iolaus, let's make a pact..we'll always watch each other's backs..best friends forever !...says Herc.. 

"Best friends forever..Herc..count on it! repeated Iolaus. The 6 year old Hercules and the 8 year old Iolaus exchanged their first warrior handshake..the first of many..... 

Epilogue 

Alchemene serves the meal and eyes Iolaus curiously. She is glad that her shy son Hercules has finally found a friend. She knew Iolaus would be Hercules' friend for life for she remembered while she was pregnant with Hercules a wild-eyed blond haired man who called himself Iolaus had saved her and baby Hercules' life while declaring at the same time that Hercules was his best friend ever. Alchemene smiled at that memory as she watched a young 8 year old Iolaus wolf down his meal..the first of many such meals...... 

Chang watched with his father Q..this endearing exchange between a 6 year old Hercules and an 8 year old Iolaus..Chang realized that this friendship would be a friendship of a lifetime...a friendship of destiny...a friendship of two future Starfleet officers..that would someday save Starfleet from the Dark Entity..a friendship forged by Q....... 


End file.
